Let It Snow
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Christmas Fic DXC. Courtney is giving gifts to the TDI I cast after two years since no one really spoke. What blooms when she gets to Duncan? Stupid Summery, please R
1. Chapter One: Unexpected Visitor

Let It Snow

Chapter One: Unexpected Visitor

"What a shocking surprise." The cunning smirk in his voice was so obvious, aside from the fact that I was standing right in front of him and could therefore see it. He hadn't changed much from the two years I hadn't seen him. His hair, although no longer in his infamous mohawk, had a grown out green layer over top the black, and his faded blue eyes were still wild and dancing. After Total Drama Island, friendships and relationships (some) seemed to wither and not many people kept in touch, which wasn't the care for my best friend Bridgette and I.

Duncan was still taunting me, no matter how long it had been. To be honest, I was so embarrassed to be standing there outside of him door on Christmas Eve, snow all around, and holding a gift bag: a present for him. I hadn't even known if he had a girlfriend after we...drifted.

"Are you just going to let me freeze out here, or are you going to invite me in?" I asked a bit coyly.

After the Island, after I met Duncan, I really let loose a bit. Figuratively speaking, I let my hair down, although it always normally was in the literal sense.

My former summer interest welcomed me graciously in to his home, a sofa propped in front of a large flat screen. On the coffee table in between the sofa and television sat a mug of hot cocoa and a plate of fresh baked gingerbread cookies.

"A baker?" I teased, clutching the bag to my snow coated winder jacket. I jerked my head to the side, motioning to the gingerbread.

Chuckling softly, he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Nah," he replied. "My mom made then before her and the old man went to some party."

"I see." Sitting down on the sofa, I twirled the string from the gift bag around my index finger on my left hand. It felt a little weird being there in his home, but it was nice knowing he wasn't in prison or something. He sure cleaned up his act, I guess.

"How'd you find me anyway, Princess?" Duncan took a seat beside me, turning the volume on the TV down. "Stalking me?"

"As if. Same old Duncan, still flattering yourself. I talk to Bridgette still, who's dating Geoff, who talks to DJ and they both talk to you." I explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm giving gifts to whoever from TDI I can get in touch with, or whoever I liked."

"I'm touched." He put his hand to his heart and gaped his mouth while batting his eyes, which made me roll my eyes.

"Consider yourself lucky." I said holding the gift bag out to him. "Although I haven't seen you for a while, I was sure you hadn't changed too much so I thought 'Think like Duncan' when I was picking it out. I remember you saying something about them so...Merry Christmas."

He looked shocked, but took the present and began pulling out the decorative tissue paper and also the only wrapped content out of the two from the bag. Unwrapping it, his eyes lit up, showing more emotion than he wanted to let on. He held up the band brand hoodie that I bought from my local mall's Hot Topic and grinned.

"Wow Courtney, I can't even imagine seeing the little Princess walking within five feet of a store like this." He held the tag which read: Hot Topic, in that crazy lettering. My prefect Christmas Eve, being taunted by Duncan, just like two summers before. Great. I could've been over my grandmother's house with my family at the little party, but I chose tonight to bring to gifts to my TDI old friends, good thing Duncan was the last stop.

"Well, if you're going to sit here and make fun of me, I really should be go-"

"Wait." Mid sentence, just as I was standing up, he cut me off and grabbed my wrist. That's when i noticed he was still dressed the same as he did back then on the Island. "I thought you'd forgotten about me." It was weird because the delinquent's voice sounded almost sad.

How could I forget about Duncan? He changed my life, and that was something I could barely admit to myself. I would always love him...

"There's more. I pointed to the bag, breaking the awkward tone. "It's nothing much. Not as good as yours."

He pulled out the only other remaining item from the bag out and couldn't even try to refrain himself from laughing out loud. It was a hand-carved wooden Princess crown, in my non-artistic attempt to mimic his ever-so famous carved skull.

"I have no artistic abilities but," I pulled the carved skull he made for me and gave to me when I was voted off Total Drama Island. "I wanted you to have a keepsake of me."

His jaw dropped. "Y-you kept that?" he asked, pointing to the carved skull.

It was almost weird how we could let our guard down with each other, even after two years.

Holding it close to my heart, I nodded. "It stays on my night-side table as I sleep." I explained, blushing a bit. "Kind of like a dream catcher."

Smiling, he slid about closer to me. "You know, I never stopped thinking of you. I always asked Geoff to get from Bridgette how you were doing'." he said a bit...sheepishly?

I blushed a deeper red. Duncan was a total softie underneath that hardcore-bad-boy exterior. I was seemingly the only one he was ever himself around. Except maybe his parents, but I was even skeptical on that option.

"wait here." Duncan ordered, jumping over the couch and running to the stairs adjacent to the couch. "Help yourself to the table."

Confusion swept over me, but I turned to the coffee table and lifted the mug of hot chocolate to my lips and felt around to where Duncan had drunk from and took as sip. The last time him and I shared a kiss was when we departed for what seemed like forever. I smiled at the thought, then squirmed around to face the staircase, wondering what in the world Duncan was up to.

**A/N: I don't own TDI, but I love the pairing DuncanxCourtney. If you review I'll try my best to update. I have a lot planned out and I just need to type it from my copybook. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated and I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter Two: Baby, It's Cold Outside

Let It Snow

Chapter Two: Baby, It's Cold Outside

It was taking him a while so I took it upon myself to pry around the house. They had a little fireplace in the den where pictures rested on the mantle. Duncan's parents' wedding picture was smack dab in the middle and Duncan looked dead out like his father, aside from the green in his hair. And his mom was so beautiful and blonde, kind of like my mom, only more warm and welcoming and real.

"Awww!!" I couldn't manage to stifle my squeals, but baby Duncan was so adorable. Wide-eyed and innocent with a powder blue pacifier propped in his mouth in his little diaper on a matching powder blue blanket.

"Ah, you found the baby photos." grown up (sorta) Duncan laughed, making me gasp and jump from his sudden appearance, almost tripping over but luckily he caught me. "Way to go, Princess." he laughed in a mocking tone, standing me upright but I was frozen. Staring up into those faded blue eyes, realizing how much I truly missed him.

"I should get going." I said quietly and moved away from his grip on me and to the door.

"Hey, wait." he called out to me. When I turned around, he was holding a small gift wrapped box out to me. "I was going to have Geoff send it to Bridgette to give to you."

My middle and forefinger pressed to my lips as I lifted the other hand to take the present. "You shouldn't have." I said with a weak smile. The Snowflake, shiny wrapping paper was all awry, that's what must've been taking him so long: wrapping it. It was the thought that counted, and the messy wrapping was very thoughtful, it was so Duncan.

"Well don't just stare at it, Princess. It's a gift. For you. So..." He made gestures as to open it and I playfully hit him while laughing a little, which seemed to for some reason shock him.

Before I could open it, he led me to the sofa back in the living room where we both sat down and I started picking at the wrapping paper cautiously so I wouldn't tear it to bad. My grandmother had this thing for preserving wrapping paper, so I usually did that. But I was growing impatient and really wanted to know what it was so I tore it open to reveal the most thoughtful gift I had ever received, and it was so beautiful A silver necklace with a rimmed emerald was in the box, and I gasped at it's beautiful elegance.

"Oh Duncan." The thought of how he got it immediately sprung to mind. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "How did you---?"

"I..er...was saving my money up." He didn't seem entirely sure on that response.

Obviously that thought was irrational, he was making it up as he went along. My face dropped and I looked down. "Oh Duncan you didn't."

"No, I didn't." He said, waving his hands and shaking his head. "No, actually. It was my mom's. We were running low on money and I had to give whatever money I got from my crap job to my parents, so my mom agreed to give me it in return."

That was sweet, and very believable. A lot of people were going bankrupt during the Christmas season. My neighbors were all going through it, Bridgette said her family was too. And i knew that I should probably trust Duncan, after all he had done for me. Smiling, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Help me get it on?"

Grinning, he held the necklace over my head and I lifted my hair, then he buckled the necklace behind my neck.

"There," he said and I turned to face him. "Perfect."

I smiled and whispered. "Like a princess."

He then lifted my hat from my head and unwrapped my scarf. I was still all bundled up in my winter get-up, and I stopped him. "Duncan, I can't stay. My family-"

"It's really could outside." he protested. He didn't care that it was could out, but it was a nice reason for me to stay. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with Duncan forever. That scared me, admitting that to myself, I never stopped loving Duncan. He never stopped loving me, so why was I making things more complicated then they already were. He unzipped my coat and pleaded, "At least stay for a cup of hot chocolate?"

Smiling, I nodded and slipped out of my winter jacket, showing my grey sweater. Procrastination wasn't usually one of my greatest qualities, I was well-known to be straight out, but I really didn't want to leave. So I followed Duncan into the kitchen, a cozy little room with the necessities: an oven, a refrigerator, cabinets, a sink, and a counter. I sat at the counter on the bar stools as Duncan prepared my hot chocolate. He put it in the microwave and sat next to me.

"And now we wait." he sighed and leaned against the counter, giving me a sly grin. "Wanna make out?"

I laughed a little and shoved him, shaking my head, he shrugged. "Now we wait."

It wasn't long, probably a minute or so, before my hot chocolate was done. Duncan handed me the mug he picked out for me, which ironically said "Princess" on it, saying it belonged to his little sister. I forgot that he had a little sister, he mentioned it to me back on the Island. We walked back into the living room, through a hallway full of family photos, I had to stop and grab my chance to see them.

Pictures flooded the walls and the radiator tops. Duncan, his sister-who resembled his mother with the blonde hair but had Duncan's icy eyes, their mother, and father. They were all happy together in many shots, some were school photos, others special occasions. It was all welcoming to see a home filled with photos and happiness and love. My room had photos, but the rest of my home was spotless without a thing out of place.

"Basking in my family's beauty, Princess?" teased Duncan, jabbing my side with his elbow.

I shook my head and went back into the living room. "Just admiring. We don't have anything like that in my house." I admitted a bit sheepishly and regained my seat on the sofa looking up at the flat screen where cute, cuddly creatures were on the screen getting blown to bits.

"Joyful Forest Pals." I laughed a little. (A/N: I changed the name to the show...). "My older brother and I used to watch this all the time when we were younger, waiting for Santa to come."

Duncan's eyes widened. "YOU watched Joyful Forest Pals?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded vigorously. "Princesses are allowed to have some fun too, Duncan." I joked and leaned my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around me, and I looked at his wrist where his watch sat. The time read 8:45, and I jumped up, nearly spilling hot chocolate all over myself. It just so happened that a little furry creature was being beheaded at the time, so that's what Duncan figured to trigger my jump.

"I thought you've watched this before?" he said laughing a little.

"No, I have, but...it's just...I really have to go! I'm soo late!" I stood up and grabbed my coat and hat and scarf then ran for the door where Duncan followed.

"Wait, what about the weather?" he asked, trying to think of good excuses to make me stay. And I wanted to stay, but I was already in enough trouble as it was, blowing my family off to go visit Duncan, whom they never approved of even when watching us on TDI.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and lifted his wrist to check the time. "Oh! And I need to catch the bus."

"At least let me drive you." he offered.

"Okay."

I waited for Duncan to grab his black leather coat and and open the door for me, but I stopped in the doorway, which confused Duncan.

"Why're you..." His eyes rolled up to where I was pointing, and up above us was mistletoe. Grinning, he grasped my face between his hands and pressed his lips roughly to mine. The kiss was so perfect, so much better than I remembered. I missed his lips against mine, and this kiss was more satisfying that drinking for the same cup of where he sipped from. I locked my arms around around his neck and leaned in closer to deepen the kiss. I didn't want to pull away, but I had too. When I finally aped for air, I looked up at him and smiled, he was grinning at me too.

"It's been too long, Princess."

**A/N: I don't own TDI, but I love the pairing DuncanxCourtney. If you review I'll try my best to update. I have a lot planned out and I just need to type it from my copybook. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated and I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh No

Let It Snow

Chapter Three:

It seemed as though just as we exited Duncan's home, we were right back in, cuddled by the fireplace under swarms of comforters with mugs of hot chocolate in our hands, teeth chattering. Duncan had turned the Christmas lights on after we had gotten in, and after I was changed into one of hit t-shirts in a pair of socks. How this happened, was so simple.

Walking out of the house, the wind was so fierce and the snow was blowing, my hat and scarf took off into the wind, and it was so brutal out I couldn't even get my coat on. Beside me was Duncan with his arm pulled over to cover his face, I tried to mimic he action, but the wind was so strong that I got pulled down to the snow, covered.

"Courtney!" Duncan dived down beside me, laughing like a maniac to help me up.

He ended up getting me up and we somehow managed to make it to the car.

"I'm soaked." I complained, looking over my snow covered attire, whining over how cold and wet I was.

Duncan just grinned and put the keys into the ignition. The car rumbled for a split second then stopped. Several times, Duncan tried to restart the car, but it wasn't working, so we journeyed back into the snow and ran as fast as we could back to his house, laughing wild the whole time. It felt nice and free to let go. I didn't have to be prim and proper around Duncan, I could cut loose.

Shutting the main door behind us, we leaned our backs against it when it was closed and slid down the frame, laughing.

"Looks like you're stuck here, Princess." gloated Duncan, stretching his arm around my shoulders.

A blurted out a terrible laugh and then, just couldn't stop. He looked at me funnily and then joined in laughing with me. I couldn't help it, it was funny the fact that even though we were stuck on Christmas Eve, I was with Duncan and it was the best Christmas Eve I'd ever had. After we calmed down a little, I looked at my soaked outfit and sighed. Helping me to my feet, Duncan told me that I could go get a t-shirt from his room while he went and heated up our hot chocolates.

Duncan's room was straight back from the top of the staircase, he didn't even have to tell me because on the door there were tons of crazy posters and stickers and such, and when I went in the actual room, it was much the same as the door. It was a pigsty in there. Shirts, pants, socks, boxers, and wrapping paper as well as many other contents cluttered the floor. His bed was on the far left corner of the room and so was an overlarge t-shirt that was obviously even too big for him. I undressed from my wet clothes and threw on the giant black t-shirt and found then walked into the bathroom where I took a towel off of the towel rack and there was a pair of his sister's socks, white and pink, so I threw them on too cause my feet were a little chilly. Looking in the mirror, a smug grin grew on my face. I looked different, out of my preppy style and into something more of the comfortable sense. It was nice.

Walking down the steps carefully with a big smile on my face, I saw Duncan warming up by the fireplace surrounded by giant heaps of blankets and our hot chocolate behind him on a table. I made a suggestive coughing sound and he turned to face me, his jaw gaping a little to the right, with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Courtney, wow." he blinked in a slight bewilderment.

I took a seat beside him, and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled a blanket over me. "That's Princess to you, Mister." I teased, giggling.

"That's fine by me."

And that's how we ended up by the fireplace, when I was supposed to be at my grandmother's.

"Grandma!" I said suddenly, and stood up, running over to the couch in the living room with Duncan at my heals, almost literally. I turned to face him, and was face-to face with him, tilting my head the the side and folding my hands I asked, "May I borrow your phone?"

"Anything for you, my lady." He bowed courteously, and I giggled as he handed me the cordless phone, and I dialed Bridgette's number, luckily it was she who answered.

"Hey, it's Bridgette." she said all chipper, music and Geoff's voice melted with other's in the background.

"Bridge? It's Courtney. I'm snowed in over Duncan's, if my mom or dad calls, could you tell them I'm there?" I asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Over Duncan's?" asked Bridgette teasingly. "Snowed in? Sure, I'll tell them. Stay safe!"

A blush crept over my face and I nodded then pressed the "END" button on the phone. I placed it back on the cradle and smiled up at Duncan who still had that lazy grin on his face. "What are _you_ staring at?" I asked biting my lip and wrapping my arms around his neck. It was as though those two years after we left the island never happened, that we were always together forever and always would be.

He held me by the waits and kissed my forehead. "The most beautiful girl in the world." he said.

I leaned up to kiss him and he leaned down, and suddenly, the power went out.

**A/N: I don't own TDI, but I love the pairing DuncanxCourtney. If you review I'll try my best to update. I have a lot planned out and I just need to type it from my copybook. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated and I hope you liked it!**


	4. MrPatientKnightInShiningArmorDuncanDude

Let It Snow

Chapter Four: Mister Patient Knight in Shining Armor Duncan Dude

"Gosh, darn it!" I swore, throwing the pack of matches over my shoulder. The vanilla scented candle I held fell to the floor as I growled.

"Cool it, Princess." Said Duncan, with a smile in his voice. He walked in my direction and picked the candle back up, striking a match of his own with ease. I gawked at him as he so deftly lit another candle and placed it on the side table.

He bumped into me playfully as he brushed passed me to go into the kitchen. It was around 9 p.m. and it seemed as though there was no chance of the electricity going back on that Christmas Eve. Grudgingly, I followed him into the kitchen where I found him rummaging through a cabinet with a dimly lit flashlight. That was the point where my stomach began to growl. Taking a seat on a bar stool, I held my stomach and spun around.

With a turn of a knob and a click, a flame formed on the stove and was immediately covered by a pot of water. Duncan began pounding his fist hard on the counter, although it seemed as though there was something being smashed into the counter rather than only his fist, but only I wasn't able to see it. So I just leaned back against the granite counter top and yawned.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" I asked, curious. I knew that he was boiling water and that he was smashing something into the counter top, but other than that I was oblivious.

He looked back at me, his piercings glinting in the light gleam of the candles. They were about the only visible sight of him I could see, but whatever. Strutting over, he put his hands on both sides of me on the chair and put our faces only inches away from each other. Then he walked back over to the stove grinning smugly to himself. Sometimes that boy really confused me.

"Making soup." He explained, showing a crushed bag full of dry ramen noodles. He opened it up and took out the flavoring which was presumed to be the Chicken flavored one.

"I only like Shrimp flavor." I protested, pointing my index finger up to the ceiling as to state the truth behind that fact.

"Well sorry, honey, we're all out." Sighed Duncan, pouring the noodles into the water and stirring them with a spoon he took from the pull-out cabinet from under the sink.

I folded my arms over my chest and sighed as my stomach growled louder. It was funny because I sort of sounded like a monster, which was a joke between my older brother and I when we were younger. Whenever we were hungry, and one of the maids weren't attending to us, we pretended to act like monsters. We could only do that amongst ourselves though, because our parents had always highly disapproved of most fun things.

"Why so smiley?" asked Duncan, commenting on my dazed expression. I was lost in thought over those times that Marshall and I were younger. "Daydreaming of me again, Princess?"

How was it possible that we were just sharing a moment not too long ago, and then he could go insta-ogre in a second? Well I was dealing with Duncan, that's why it was possible, because with Duncan, anything was.

He ended up making the chicken flavored oodles and noodles, and I ended up eating it. If I hadn't eaten it, my stomach probably would have eaten itself, which was surely an irrational thought, but still. Even though the chicken flavor was all but barely revolting, I scarffed it down and stopped the hungry monster within from eating my stomach. When I finished eating, surprisingly earlier than he had, I just watched him. It was curious watching him eat, he reminded me of Marshall, more or less though like a wild dog. There were noodles all over by the time he was finished with it. But to top it all off, he licked the bowl! Like gross, right? When he finally resurfaced from his literally "licked clean" bowl, he gave with that lazy grin of his and winked.

"You're disgusting. Has anyone ever told you that?" I stated simply. Just because I had let loose a little, it didn't mean that I had entirely given up my morals.

"Many times." He beamed proudly. "You, especially. But that's why you love me."

"Oh yes, Duncan, my love for you burns like the intensity of a thousand suns." I said with as much sarcasm as I possible for configure, blushing a little, thankfully it was dark and the dim candle light couldn't pick it up. Truth was I really was in love with Duncan, but you know how guys get when you say those three words, they get all choky and then they'd leave you, but I was sure Duncan was different. Of course though, I wouldn't take my chances there.

"You sound like that smart ass off the Island." Laughed Duncan, picking my bowl up and throwing both bowls in the sink.

"You mean Noah?" I asked, blinking back thinking if that was actually his name. Was it Noah or Noel? I was pretty certain on Noah, and I remembered something very important about him. "I heard he's with Cody now."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say at the time, since Duncan was chugging down a glass of water. He started choking on fits of laughter and water came spluttering in all directions, including all over me. Why was it that his particular Christmas Eve, I had to be the one that was getting constantly soaked? He was laughing too hard that he couldn't stop choking, so I ran over and patted his back as hard as I could to help. Eventually he stopped, but almost started up again by laughing some more. Then he turned to me all serious like and said:

"I think I need CPR." And fake coughed some.

I couldn't help but giggle at the silly attempt to get a kiss. "Doctor Courtney to the rescue." I said and pulled his face down to me, kissing him.

"Doctor Princess Courtney Lady." He said as we parted. "And one day Miss Doctor Princess Courtney Lady, I'll be you're uh…Mister Patient Knight in Shining Armor Duncan Dude."

I let out a little laugh and pecked him on the lips once more. "One day?" I asked. "Why not now?"

"For one thing: I'm not sick. Another: You're not in grave danger. My name is Duncan and I am a dude, but that's about it." He explained so thoroughly.

"Ah," I whispered barely audible, hugging him around the waist. "But why aren't you mine?"

He lifted my chin to stare into those fade blue eyes of his. "I've always been and always will be yours."

Smiling, I leaned my head against his chest and yawned. Somehow I managed to muster the courage within me. I took a deep breath and let it out, and then I held onto him a bit tighter just in case he would want to take a run for it. "Duncan Matthews, I love you."

He was going to try and run away I could feel it. Darn it, Courtney, you're always screwing things up anymore. What happened to you? You used to be so confident, so sure of yourself, you weren't afraid of anything, besides green jello but that was beside the point. You never let some boy get you all in a bunch, what's wrong with you. And now you're going to lose him, great going, Princess!

He grabbed a tuft of my hair in his clutch, it didn't hurt, and it was affectionate. "I love you too, Courtney Cohen."

**A/N: I don't own TDI, but I love the pairing DuncanxCourtney. If you review I'll try my best to update. I have a lot planned out and I just need to type it from my copybook. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated and I hope you liked it! Happy holidays my faithful readers (and I'm only uploading cause I finally got a laptop, yay me!)**


	5. Chapter Five: Merry Christmas

Let It Snow

Chapter Five: Merry Christmas

Some candles burned out, and others we had to blow out so it wouldn't set the house on fire. We sat huddled on the couch in the dark, just chatting. Reminiscing about the old times, about the Island. We were talking about where we believed everyone to be now, everyone whom we weren't in contact with.

I proposed that Eva got a make-over, took anger management classes, and married that sexist pig Ezekiel, or at least was dating him. We knew Noah and Cody ended up together. Gwen was with Trent, Duncan stilled talked to Trent. Trent said that LeShawna and Harold got together, and Harold wasn't that skinny white boy anymore. He was actually quite buff, and becoming a rapper. Duncan suggested on Lindsey getting ready for college, and Tyler actually good at sports. Katie and Sadie were probably sewn together so they could never be apart again. Justin, well I saw him all over magazines, he was a model. Owen was probably the same old, fun, loving partier with Izzy by his side, if she wasn't in jail or something. Bridgette was with Geoff as we already knew, and DJ was working at a pet shop with Beth, who he for some reason liked (but none of us really spoke to her). I was reunited with Duncan that wonderful Christmas Eve and Heather…

"She's probably dead." I suggested almost hopefully.

"That's kinda harsh, don'tcha think, princess?" asked Duncan a little warily.

"Oh who cares, it's Heather. If she isn't dead, she probably wishes she were. Karma is probably biting her in the butt. She's probably getting a taste of her own medicine." I said. Sure, it was kind of mean, but still. After Heather did to everyone, and when she was cuddling up with Duncan when there was the Final Four, she deserved whatever she got. I held onto Duncan tighter and yawned.

"I guess." Was his response, running his fingers through my hair. He leaned back, lying on the couch with me cuddled on top of him, just like that time on TDI when Chris left us out in the woods, but this time it was intentional. He continued to run his fingers through my hair, and I pulled a soft comforter over us, since it was a little chilly in there. I made myself comfortable and cuddled closer to Duncan, if that was even possible, closing my eyes.

I guessed that it was maybe around eleven at night, and if I were a little child I'd be waiting to hear reindeer on the roof again like when I was a child. I'd be sitting up excided waiting for Santa to come and leave me gifts under the tree. Maybe I'd want a new doll set, or a little vanity, a rocking horse, or even some plastic jewelry. But this Christmas, I got the perfect gift, far better than anything I could ever ask for, or that could be brought in a giant bag and wrapped up (although it could be done). That Christmas, I was given Duncan back. Finally, I was reunited with the one person I knew I would only ever love.

Looking up at him, I smiled, although he didn't notice for he was staring up at the ceiling with one arm behind his head and the other rubbing my back. I missed him like crazy when we were apart. Truth was, I was lost without him. After we headed back home after the giant farewell party at the Playa, things were fine for me, but I actually found it that I missed his snide remarks, and I missed his obscenities. I realized that I loved him, and that terrified me beyond belief. I stayed in my room a lot and tried to think of a reasonable explanation to any feelings I may have had. I barely left my room, trying to compute any rational reason for those feelings I harbored, but it was impossible. I couldn't even sleep, and that was easier than trying to admit to myself that I was in love with Duncan.

Last Christmas I had tried to muster up the courage to come visit him; I had a present ready and everything. Marshall found that present though, and thought it was for him. I noticed that he saw the gift and it gave me an excuse not to have to face Duncan. But this year, I was sure of myself, I had to. I couldn't suppress my feelings any longer. I was in love with Duncan Matthews.

He was looking at me, and I had hardly noticed, so lost in thought. This boy did a lot to my mind. He affected me in so many ways, and he was so different from me, and I was in love with him, he was in love with me. Of course, we had some similarities though, but for the most part, we were totally different. Opposites attract they say, so I guess it's a good thing we're not an equation because positives and negatives don't create a positive, and what we have is positively positive.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, taking his one hand from my back and pulling it behind his head like the other one.

I shrugged. "Nothing important." I replied sheepishly.

"Hey, you're the Princess, everything is important if it's about you." He laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Trust me," I said. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about…stuff. Like…the Island." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him. He didn't need to know about that, not now. I'd tell him later on in time, about how pathetic I was. Wow, I admitted to myself that I was pathetic, and for some reason that was easier for me to get out than me loving Duncan.

"Ah the Island." He sighed. "What a suckish summer, yet the best summer of my life."

"Yeah." I replied, and put my head back down on his chest, looking out into the darkness. Even though I was away from my family on Christmas Eve, I was fine about it. It hadn't bothered me one bit. Sure, I missed Marshall and grandma, even mom and dad, but there was absolutely no other place in the world I would've rather been at that moment than in Duncan's arms on that couch.

I heard a soft snoring sound from above me and looked up to see Duncan fast asleep and snoring lightly. I tried stifling my giggle, and it sort of got drowned out with a yawn. I closed my eyes and snuggled close on Duncan's chest, still in his long black t-shirt.

"Merry Christmas." I mumbled, with a smile on my face.

Half-consciously, he replied in a mumbled tone. "Merry…Christmas."

**A/N: I don't own TDI, but I love the pairing DuncanxCourtney. If you're wondering how my Christmas was, it was absolutly awesome as anything! I got a laptop, tickets to go see RENT when it comes to my hometown in February, the movie Sweeney Todd, the movie to RENT, tons ot Twilight Stuff (i was a fan before it got famous!), and tons of other stuff. If you wanna share your Christmas Tales I'm all ears Oh and please review!**


	6. Chapter Six: Courtney's Rant

Let It Snow

Chapter Six: Courtney's Rant

You'd think it would have been easy to fall asleep on Christmas Eve, being a teenager, and especially with the one you loved arms wrapped around you in a sweet embrace. That was seemed the most predictable thing as to happen, but not for me. I wanted to fall asleep, but sometimes I just couldn't; thoughts were too busy pouring through my veins, running through my blood, and entering my mind, which tended to happen too much when I was readying for bed.

Sometimes I wasn't thinking of particularly anything, which seems quite impossible because no matter what you never stop thinking. Something is always processing through your mind: words, voices, images, shadows, anything. But possibly, I wasn't remembering what I was thinking; too busy trying to get myself to fall asleep to understand that my commands to fall asleep were exactly what I was thinking of. Confusing, huh? I guess you could consider me profound to think it, to grasp the meaning of not understanding or of not thinking, the impossibility of it all.

I was confusing myself. Pulling Duncan's arm around my waist tighter, clasped over his other arm, I was thinking of the future, or possibilities, as I often tended to do when not thinking of silly nonsense as to what you're thinking when you aren't. I was wondering if Duncan and I, after Christmas would keep in touch still. Of course, that was a silly thought-almost as bad as the thought of nothing-we would most definitely keep in touch, too afraid of losing each other again. I couldn't bear the thought of giving him up again, my life was so…ugh without him. Some would say I was too young to understand what love was, but I was bright for my age, and I understand many complicated things far more than wiser men and woman, and I knew for sure that Duncan was now my life. He became my life when we first met. I knew it, so I tried to prohibit any interactions with him, but I couldn't restrain myself. So I fell for love, remembering every inch of the falling part, and dreading any falling apart.

I wondered as to where I would be in perhaps five years. Married, maybe? Even Children? But no matter life would take me, I was hoping that it would be with Duncan, and spend Christmas Eve's to future dates to be snowed in with only him by my side. I could see it now, with Duncan's act all cleaned up, he could influence others to the right path, and I…I could do something musical maybe, with my violin, or even become a DA to help anyone in any possible way whatsoever, but wherever I was, I would be with Duncan, or at least I hoped.

Maybe, I sounded like an over-obsessive fangirl or something, but I know something extraordinary when it's staring me in the face, even if I pretend not to notice it. Duncan and I could stand strong, although I'm sure after our first departure, people will doubt us, but we could prove them wrong, that was something I was great at. Who would've thought that the Princess would fall for the ogre? We were like Shrek and Fiona. Duncan was much sweeter than he let on, just rough around the edges, and I didn't really know Kung-Fu nor did I have a curse over me, but she was uptight in the first movie and then gradually eased up, like I had. It was easier to pick out my faults coming down from the clouds. I wondered if Duncan would respond if I called him Shrek…

Yawning, tired, yet unable to fall asleep was my predicament, so I sat and thought some more. I wasn't thinking about Duncan and my future, but about the rest of the old TDI crew. We would probably have a reunion in a few years, maybe after most of us we were wedded and had children, in about ten years or so. I would still be close with Bridgette, she was like a sister to me, and I'd be in touch with Geoff and DJ and even Beth, so especially Duncan. Even if he and I didn't work out, I wouldn't give him up again.

I looked up to see in the silhouette of his face, and feel his breath on my forehead, he was breathing steadily as I could feel his chest move up and down. My eyes were heavy with sleep, but sleeping seemed impossible, which made no sense because I was totally comfortable. Well, I don't know Duncan was a little lumpy; his jeans had tons of pockets and buttons on them. But they weren't really bothering me much, the only thing that was bothering me was the fact that I wasn't asleep now, in the extremely early hours of Christmas morning.

I let out a long and loud yawn, which hadn't even made Duncan stir a bit; he was fast asleep, snoring a little loud, but not too loud. Weird, his snores were almost comforting, but then again almost. I would really have to tell him to…go…see a doc…

(No POV)

Suddenly, Courtney was enticed by a welcoming sleep that swept over her, around 2:30 in the morning, Christmas Morning. Without any memory of falling victim of slumber, she had dreams to unsure her that her sleep would not be disturbed.

**A/N: (Sorry for the shortness) I don't own TDI, but I love the pairing DuncanxCourtney. Sadly, my loyal fans, this story is coming to an end shortyl, be grateful I got this far, because if you know me I NEVER update. Well enjoy it while you can, and if you like it so much, reread it lolz. but it's NOT OVE YET!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Heartbeat

Let It Snow

Chapter Seven: Heartbeat

Clad in just his skulled t-shirt, in a different room, unaware of how I got there and when I changed, I looked around the room to try and configure my location. It was dark, and I was seemingly alone, until I heard that alluring, sexy tone:

"Hey, Princess."

His velvet voice sent shivers down my spine, and I shut my eyes, seeing only the blacks of the back of my eyelids. Oh that voice, it made me want him so badly, something I would only admit unconscious. I turned to face him, gasping slightly at his sight. He was there alright everything about him. His various piercings, his faux green Mohawk, his icy blue eyes…that well toned, muscular and bare chest, and his plain white boxers. He was like a god, or like a beautiful demon if anything; considering his many piercings. But they only made him more alluring and so appealing, I wanted him to have me right there and then in that undescribed room.

"Oh, Duncan." I whispered so softly, unsure of if he heard.

He sent me a seductive smirk assuring that he had, and sauntered over to me. Not wanting to come off too strong, I folded my arms and lifted my head upward in an almost approving manner, gazing upon him. When his strong arms were wrapped around me, I felt like I needed to resist him, but I didn't want to. I had waited too long for my knight in shining armor to claim me as rightfully his, and finally it was happening.

Grabbing my chin, my jaw, he forced our mouths together in the most passionate experience I had ever tasted, although my taste seemed to be acting up, because I couldn't, but that didn't make it too much of lessoning the pleasure. His hands ran up and down my sides, my thighs, my arms, and I trailed kissed down his jaw line and down his neck as his hands continued to explore my body. Without a true care of how this predicament came to be, I just let it all wash over me, and thanked the good Lord for it.

But things seemed to be moving so fast. Too fast for me to even think. He lifted his shirt from my body and threw it over his shoulder, and I continued to kiss him as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth, just as his hands washed over my body. This had to have been the greatest moment of life, so far, and I wasn't really comprehending a thing, or-to be honest-really feeling it.

Pulling our lip-lock apart for a moment, keeping our faces inches away, I breathed, "Duncan."

"Yes, Princess?" he asked, lifting my chin so I could see into those beautiful blue eyes, that looked much different in this perspective, probably because of the lighting of the room. But they hadn't had the same affect on me like they always had, usually I was unable to look away, but this was too easy.

Before I could really say anything, he was kissing me again, and then he was biting into my neck, nibbling was more the right word. I was moaning, trying to control myself, but I couldn't, he was just so irresistible, just as he had always said; I really couldn't keep my hands off him.

I was sweating, and we were moving in tact to some rhythm, our heartbeats. Both heartbeats melted sounded like a face paced drum, and soon we were dancing along to the rhythm, our bodies still intertwined. His leg was between both of mine, and his hands were caressing the small of my back, and we were dancing as though in a club, which we were.

The lights turned on, disco lights, and there were others around us in couples: Geoff and Bridgette, Gwen and Trent, Harold and LeShawna, Noah and Cody, Beth and DJ, Tyler and Lindsey, Katie and Sadie and Justin, Eva and Ezekiel, Owen and Izzy, and Heather and Chris. All of us were jamming to our heartbeats, the magical rhythm, being conducted by the psychotic Chef Hatchet. And it didn't bother Duncan and me that we were only in our undergarments. Heck, everyone there was, it was like the formal dress code or something, but it was perfect.

Step by step, we danced on like it was the last day on earth and all we could do was dance. I wasn't getting tired. I felt the adrenaline run through my veins and, in no way, was I stopping. Everything was too perfect, and it felt like it would never end, at least I hoped it wouldn't. I was safe, dancing in Duncan's arms, kissing him tenderly, kissing him with want. And he was kissing me, and every couple seemed happy, everyone was dancing to the tempo of our hearts, without a care in the world other than the ones we were holding in our arms.

Then coupled began to fade out, or maybe they were leaving without me noticing, too caught up in Duncan. Eva and Ezekiel. Katie, Sadie, and Justin. Harold and LeShawna. Beth and DJ. Gwen and Trent. Lindsey and Tyler. Heather and Chris. Noah and Cody. Owen and Izzy. Geoff and Bridgett. Finally, Chef. And we it was, once again, just Duncan and I, dancing to only the tune of our two hearts, in the dark, yet magical room.

"Hey, Princess, you awake?" asked Duncan. He was looking down at me and seemed concerned. I tried replying, but no noise would come from my mouth. I looked down, then back up and everything was gone, besides Duncan's echoing voice. "Princess? Princess, hey, Princess."

My eyes flickered open, and I was back in Duncan's living room, back in Duncan's over-sized t-shirt, back in Duncan's arms.

**A/N: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Chappie Numeral Seven is UP! XD I hope you liked it, and I hoped you weren't too confused. Dream sequences are always so fun to write, cause like anything can happen. And so...this was Courtney's dream on Christmas. Next up is Christmas Morning (which will be the title) I hope you stay tuned, and I hope you review. Because I won't update number 8 until I get at least...six reviews for this chapter. (I've never had a story with over 29 reviews-at least not on this sight-so bear with me)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Christmas Morning

Let It Snow

Chapter Eight: Christmas Morning

"Merry Christmas." Said Duncan, with a sleepy look plastered on his face. He held his arms out behind his head and stretched his whole body, which had me topple over to the beige rugs. He laughed at me, and I couldn't help but laugh back.

Sitting up on my knees, I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Merry Christmas to you too." I giggled, biting my lip.

The sun was flooding in through the laced curtains. My hands balled up in fists, and my eyes tended to glue shut as I let out a lion yawn of my own, and then used one hand to block the sun from my eyes. Duncan was still grinning at me, I noticed.

"What?" I asked blushing a little at the way he was looking at me.

"You were moaning in your sleep," He explained, memory of my dream coming back to me. He smirked cunningly. "My name."

I laughed a little awkward, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Like you said, Duncan, you're irresistible." I tried to muster as much sarcasm I could, but it was kind of hard, especially when I meant every word. But he wasn't irresistible, I could resist him if I had too, maybe I just didn't want to, ever think of that?

He lifted my from the floor and back on him. "So tell me why exactly were you moaning my name? What was your dream about?" he asked, curiously.

" Oh..uh..nothing." I could feel a blush rise heatedly on my cheeks. It was weird, how our relationship was, if there really was a relationship. Well there was, of course there was. But it was weird…

"I doubt nothing could provoke the way you were sleep-talking." He laughed.

"Well, it was about a club." I explained cautiously. "The whole TDI crew was there. And we were all dancing. It was colorful."

"So dancing made you yell out my name?"

"You..er..you were being a jerk." I stated, smiling innocently.

"Uh-huh." He sat up and stretched once more, the comforter slipping off his body and at my feet. He was staring again.

Seeing my bare legs, I remembered I was only wearing Duncan's t-shirt, and it was about up to my waist from my scrunching it up and from falling off the couch. I immediately fixed it. I looked up at him, but he was still casually staring. It was making my uncomfortable for some reason, which made no sense with the fact of the way that I thought about him.

Blushing a little, I pushed a piece of my hair out of my face, and looked away. "Hasn't your mother ever told you not to stare?" I asked.

"Probably," replied Duncan. "But I guess there's an exception when a hot babe is sitting in front of me, wearing only my t-shirt."

Fixing myself, I stood up and held my hands out for him to take, which he did and then pulled him over to the window. The snowstorm had ceased probably sometime during the night, but it left a beautiful remnant behind it. The whole street was glistening a snow covered and just awe-striking. I gasped at how lovely it was and squeezed Duncan's hand. He assured me that he wasn't letting go, by returning the squeeze. Luckily, the snow took his mind off of the fact that I never finished saying anything about my dream.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah, beautiful." He replied. I looked up at him, and he was gazing at me again. I was almost sure that he hadn't even gazed out the window. Dragging him along with me, I pulled him outside, and tainted the fresh snow with Duncan's sister's socks. The snow was freezing cold on my feet, and the temperature wasn't helping the fact that I was wearing only a t-shirt, or that Duncan was only in his boxers. He quickly forced me back in the house, but I just rushed back to the window. I loved the look of snow.

"Hey I'm here too you know." Duncan was mock-hurt, and I just smiled and nudged him.

"I know." I said, and leaned my head on his chest, still staring out the window. "It's just…A White Christmas."

"Best Christmas I've ever had." Added Duncan.

"Likewise." I breathed, and grinned. It had been the best Christmas I've ever had, and I was glad it was the same for him. Then, something hit me. "What time is it?" I had the weirdest urge to know the time for some odd reason.

Duncan checked his watch and replied, "12:34."

I gasped and broke our embrace, looking up at him in disbelief. "That late?" I questioned. He nodded. I blinked quizzically and blurted out. "I need pants."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He threw my clothes in the dryer and we sat in the kitchen, eating cereal. He had Honey Nut Cheerios with milk, and poured some orange juice. It wasn't what I was used to on Christmas morning, usually we had a feast, but it was just right. We ate our food, like children. When he finished his bowl, far before I finished mine, I took my Cheerio covered spoon and held it out to him. He ate off of it and took my spoon away from me with his mouth, and then took hostage of my cereal.

"Hey! I'm one of those girls that actually eat, you know!" I laughed, grabbing the sides of the bowl, just as Duncan was. We were pulling the cereal bowl back and forth, and then I let go. The milk and Cheerios poured ALL over Duncan's head, and I went into hysterics! Tears were forming in my eyes, I was laughing so hard.

He took the carton of milk, when my eyes were closed, and poured it all over my head! I screamed at the top of my lungs and grabbed a handful of Cheerios out of the box, and chucked them at him. We were laughing so hard, but I was actually angry, since my hair was covered in MILK! I chased him around the house with the Cheerio box, sprinkling them all over the house at my fruitless attempts to hit him. We both fell down in his room, from laughing so hard.

I fell on something. Sitting up a little, I felt underneath me and pulled a book up. It was a scrapbook. Duncan was still laughing and wasn't paying attention, so I flipped through it. It had pictures of everyone from camp, and a whole section dedicated to Duncan and me.

"What's this?" I asked, grinning, holding the book up.

Quick as a cheetah, he snatched the book from my clutches and threw it under his bed. 'When we were at Wananakwa, my mom took up scrap-booking." He said.

"She was watching it?" I asked a bit jealously. My parents hadn't taken the time to watch it, but Marshall had. Well, mom and dad watched a select few episodes when they could, and those particular episodes happened to be my turning point episodes, when they disapproved of Duncan immediately and took me to a counselor afterwards, afraid of any other rebellious acts from me, they forgot to prohibit seeing Duncan though, although I didn't anyway. But if they knew about my whereabouts this Christmas, they would freak.

"Yeah, weren't your parents?" he asked, leaning against his bedpost.

"Yeah, of course." I lied. I had a little trust issue, but I don't know why I was lying to Duncan. I shouldn't been honest. "I meant, no. Actually, they only saw a few episodes, and then sent me to a counselor."

"Wow." He said, shaking his head, and scooted over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Sorry." I said. He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me to him. I turned around and looked up into his blue eyes. He leaned down to kiss me, but I held his lips. "Mind if I use your shower?" I asked motioning to the milk in my hair.

He grinned. "Mind me joining?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggled and pushed him, then stood up and walked to the bathroom. He sighed and I heard him slap something from back in his room.

"I'll bring your clothes up." He said dully, and sniffed, pretending to cry.

I laughed. "Okay, you can join me." I said.

He perked up. "Seriously?"

I turned around from the doorpost of the bathroom and shook my head. "Nope." And I shut the door and locked it, smiling in spite of myself.

**A/N: So this is Chapter Eight. I was actually only going to make seven chapters, but the dream sequence came to me, and this did too. So it looks like this story will be a little longer than planned. Yay! And omg I had 38 reviews! Thank you so much, everyone who reviews and who faved and alerted this story it is much appreciated! Especially since this is my first TDI fic, and the most reviews I've ever recieved**

**Thanx so much! And I hope you continue to review/fav/alert and all that good stuff! And if you're into TDI (well of course since you're reading this) I hope you check out Vulnerable it's Noah/Cody, but it's still okay lolz.**

**Let It Snow is NOT OVER YET, so keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter Nine: What An XMas

Let It Snow

**KagomeMiroku: This is the final Chapter, LIS had a good run I think. But I advise you to read the Author Note at the bottom and you'll see if I'm lying or not XD**

Chapter Nine: What An X-Mas

After I showered and redressed into my normal attire, or what I worse yesterday, I towel dried my hair and walked back downstairs. It was around one and Duncan was sprawled out on the couch watching A Christmas Story. I walked over and sat beside me.

"Is my Princess nice and clean now?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have had to get a shower if it wasn't for you, pouring milk all over me." I said smugly.

"Actually, you wanted to take a shower, because I had cereal and milk all over me, and I just washed it out in the sink." He retorted, smirking.

I gasped. He was right. I could've just washed it off, but then I'd have to take a shower later. So I used that as my argument. Duncan just shrugged and pulled me down on him, and started tickling me.

"Stop! Stop, Duncan, stop it! Let me go!" I yelled, laughing, but I was stone serious. I hated being tickled. 'Duncan, stop!" I ended up punching him in the gut and he huddled over as if in pain. "Oh my gosh, Duncan, I'm so sorry are you-"

He looked up grinning. "Fooled ya." I rolled my eyed and hit his shoulder. He picked me up and ran around holding me, spinning. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, and when he stopped I was all dizzy. He bent down to kiss me, and I pulled him in to a kiss. I heard the faintest clicking noise, but set it aside. Until three people came in laughing, and then stopped dead silent. I looked up, still kissing him, to see his mother, father, and sister all staring with huge grins on their faces.

"Oooh, Duncan got a girlfriend!" he sister laughed, she was probably eleven or something.

Duncan's eyes bolted open, and he almost dropped me seeing his family there. I was blushing a deep red, still holding on to Duncan.

"Uh, hey mom and dad." He said cool, then glared at his sister, "Amy. Uh..Merry Christmas."

"Duncan." Mr. Matthews said nodding and smiling. Then he looked to me. "You must be Courtney. Merry Christmas."

"To you too, Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews, um Amy." I said. I was mortified. Duncan's parents walked in on him and I sucking face right in their doorway. Oh my gosh, I felt like I was going to die. I was so embarrassed. "I got to go." I explained. "My parents are probably worried."

I grabbed my coat, and bade them all a Merry Christmas, Duncan offered to drive me home.

We got in the car, and it was magically working. He started up the car and let it warm up a bit, and then he turned to me, grinning ear to ear.

"That wasn't funny." I said disapproving.

"Yeah it was." He disagreed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled too. "What a Christmas, huh?"

"What a Christmas." He agreed smiling.

The greatest Christmas I could ever ask for. Duncan and I were together, and on the way to my home, we promised to keep in touch. There was no way we were going to let our relationship slip again. I smiled to myself, holding onto my sides, thinking to myself on how there couldn't be a better Christmas, no matter where we were this Christmas, as long as I was with Duncan. I couldn't ask for a better one.

**K/M: So that's it. Well, to the Christmas Part. I promise you an Epilouge, if you're willing to read it. For New Years! So stay tuned to the Epilouge**


	10. Epilogue: Happy New Year

Epilogue: Happy New Year

It was like we were sixteen again. Funny to think that, since it had only been two years, but it was also funny to be back at Camp Wananakwa for a New Years Eve/Reunion Party. It was pretty chilly out, so it was stupid of me to wear a mint green cocktail dress, but I had Duncan's jacket draped around my shoulders, so everything was okay. His arm was around my waist, holding onto my protectively as we walked. The party was to be in the Mess Hall, and it started around 9 p.m., it was 9:30 when we got there.

"I can't wait to see everyone again." I said excitedly, wondering if the predictions Duncan and I made on Christmas Eve were correct. Ah, Christmas Eve, that was so fun. I was just hoping this New Years Eve could compare.

We made our way from the Dock of Shame back to the old camp, that didn't look so old anymore, it actually looked…up to date. The cabins weren't log cabins anymore, they were actual little condos, and there were thirteen of them. I counted each as I passed by. The we reached the Mess Hall and opened the door. It was all fixed up and decorative. I approved.

Everyone was already there. DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette were all conversing. Beth was with Lindsey and Tyler, and Lindsey was showing off her engagement ring. Noah and Cody were holding hands talking with Gwen and Trent. Eva and Ezekiel were showing total PDA over on a table where we once ate. Izzy and Owen looked like they were having an eat off. LeShawna and Harold were working on the music for the evening. Katie and Sadie were still "Eeeee"-ing. And Justin had his arm around Heather, who looked like she was lusting over Chris.

"Wow," I heard Duncan mumble in a half-laugh.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowd. Music was everywhere and it was fun to be surrounded by friends, well people from the Island, even though I was only friendly with the people I kept in touch with.

Duncan pulled us over to Gwen, Trent, Noah, and Cody.

"Hey guys, happy New Year!" he cheered, hi-fiving with Trent.

I smiled and Gwen and hugged her, wishing her a happy New Year, then I turned to the boys. "So you two?" I asked, pointing between the both of them.

"Yep." Said Cody proudly, wringing his arm around Noah's shoulders and pulling him close. "He's all mine."

I smiled and hugged them both, although I wasn't particularly close with either of them, and almost killed Cody once for a million dollars, it was New Years. "I'm happy for you." I said. "Happy New Year!"

Then Duncan hi-fived each of them, although Noah replied to it a bit warily. Then he (Duncan) wrapped his arm around me and lifted me from the ground form a moment. "I got myself a fine catch too!" he cheered.

"And you'll keep onto her." Gwen butted in.

"I'll never let her go." Promised Duncan, kissing me.

I grinned while kidding him back, but I almost laughed so it was kind of hard. Then, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Heather, her hair was short and she looked like she packed on some pounds. Justin's arm was wrapped around her.

"Hi, Courtney. Duncan, Noah, Cody, Gwen, Trent. Um, look, back then on the Island, I did plenty of things I regret." She explained. I could tell she was trying to apologize, so I just smiled and hugged her.

"The past is the past." I said nodding. "Forget regret or life is yours to miss."

"Rent." Said Noah, all-knowingly.

I nodded and kept a hand on Heather's shoulder. She looked as if she was going to cry, but she nodded in knowing, then turned to leave.

"Campers!" yelled Chris, standing up on the new stage with a microphone in his hand. He hadn't changed much, still caring about his appearance like he'd die if he didn't. He went all out with sparkly blue glasses than read 2011, and the sparkly bow tie to match, and a tux.

'Ex-campers!" yelled Duncan, cuffing one hand over his mouth to project the sound

"Riiight." Chris accepted with sarcasm. "Tonight is the last night of 2010 and the new beginning, a fresh start, a new competition. " I eyed him wearily. "Well, let's all celebrate!"

No one protested to that logic, so well all danced and partied and mingled and ate. It was the greatest ending of a year, and the beginning of an even greater year. Duncan and I would be together the whole year, he even talked his parents into having him transfer to Bridgette and my school for the rest of Senior Year, so we'd graduate together. Bridge and Geoff were planning their wedding; Noah and Cody were planning on moving in together. Heather and Justin were expecting a baby. Gwen and Trent were going on tour. Izzy and Owen were running from the law. Eva and Ezekiel were graduating together, since Ezekiel wasn't being homeschooled for his Senior Year. DJ and Beth were taking halves in owning the pet shop since their boss was retiring. Katie and Sadie were going to University together and planned on sharing a dorm. LeShawna was going on tour with Harold with his rising rap career. And Lindsey and Tyler (she actually remembered who he was) were planning on finishing college together, they both got scholarships somehow: him with sports (what?) and her with her exceeding academics (which shocked us all beyond belief). And Chris was still an egotistical jerk. But Chef, he was working at a 5 star restaurant and cleaned himself up. We had much to celebrate for the New Year.

The food was provided by Chef and it was amazing. My taste buds were dancing with delight after eating only a bite of the food. We all enjoyed it and then danced some more. Then we began to count down.

"10…9...8…7…6..." We all got close to our significant other and readied. "…5…4…3…2…1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered and hugged and kissed each other.

I jumped into Duncan's arms and kissed him passionately, holding onto him for dear life. When we pulled apart, we both looked up to the roof and screamed it again: "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

We went around hugging and kissing everyone and it was so perfect and so fun. Until Chris got up on the microphone.

"Happy New Year Campers, and welcome to Season 3 of Total Drama Island!"

We all looked at him in disbelief, and I could feel Duncan tense up beside me and ready his fist to beat in the superstar's face.

Chris was beaming and then he admitted, "Just kidding."

No one laughed. Regardless to that kill of the moment, we all jumped back into the beat of things and began dancing some more, the first song of the New Year for us was, ironic enough, "No Day But Today." From Rent. How could we dance to that, no one knew, but we managed to do it somehow, and then somehow all sang along for truly there was no day but today.

**KagomeMiroku: Happy New Years everyone and I'm sorry for that crap ending! Lolz please review/fav/ or alert, although I wouldn't reccommend that since it's finally COMPLETE. Reread it if you'd like, sign out and keep reviewing lolz, make me happy. I hope you check out my other TDI stories too like "Vulnerable", "So What", and "I Don't Care" all song titles btw. Well thanx for everyone who reviewed my story:**

**Angel of the Moon22, junniebear49,Goddess of Power,saraboo713, Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0, ,Kimberly6731, inugirl11, Sarah, mooselover101, Saturnian Sorceress, , burga141, shadowofnothing14, Mogus, MusicLover48, xoxoemilyxoxo, amylovestukya, MustLuvTwilight, ...xD, Ame-Chan In Wonderland, **

**And whoever else who kept this story alive! Thank you so much!**


End file.
